War of the worlds:Katherine's view
by lozza1989
Summary: What if Ray Ferrier had another Daughter in the movie who was caught up in the invasion along with her family. The story is told from her point of view and what she was going through during the invasion. No Flames!
1. Chapter 1

The day it all began

When mom told us we we're going to spend the weekend at dad's I thought that it was going to be another boring weekend with dad,but this weekend proved to be less boring and we soon found ourselve fighting for our lives when the earth got invaded by Aliens.

Allow me to introduce myelf, my name is Katherine ferrier, I am Twelve years old, I have shoulder lengh brown hair which I often have tied up in a ponytail and I have hazel coloured eyes. My older brother Robbie is Sixteen and he's a real pain in the ass if you ask me and he's really moody,well what do you expect,he's a typical teenager. My little sister Rachel is Ten and she's really bright and she's also claustrophobic which means she hates being confined in a small space when something bad is happening.

Anyway,the day we went to Dad's was on a Saturday,. Mum and Tim had already packed our suitcases and put them in the boot of the car. Me, Robbie and Rachel got in the back seat while mum and tim got in the front. It was pretty early and I was quite tired as i've been up since 5:30 because mom wanted us all up early so we can get packed up and arrive at dad's by 8 o,clock. Feeling my eyes grow heavy, I simply rested my head agaisnt the back seat and drifted off.

I had been officially asleep for about half an hour when I felt someone shaking me. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw Rachel shaking me.

"Wake up Kathy" she said "we're here." Groaning, I rubbed my eyes and saw that we had arrived at dad's. Mum and Tim we're already out of the car and Robbie was heading to the front door, I even heard dad saying something about Robbie working on his manners. He is so right. Rachel was the next to leave the car and I followed behind.

"There's my girls" said Dad, holding out his arms and hugging both me and Rachel.

"Hello dad" said Rachel as Dad hugged us even harder and I could swear that I was running out of oxygen.

"Easy dad" I said "you're hugging quite too tight." Dad apologised and let us go. I gave him a quick smile and headed to the car to collect my suitcase and I saw mom trying to help Rachel with her suitcase and neither of us approved of her lifting heavy objects while she was pregnant, even Rachel was trying to tell her that she could get it herself but mom kept insisting that she was ok carrying it and carried it up the stairs and into dad's house. Robbie had stormed straight upstairs while me and Rachel hung around at the bottom. Mum had gone to Dad's refridgerator and said that he was out of milk and everything. We're so screwed.

"Close the door please" dad said in a rather annoyed tone "because that's my refridgerator." Dad can get pretty pissed if mom lectures him about food and stuff. Well she does have a point,he hardly has any food in everytime we come down and Rachel always ends up ordering something to eat. Mom then insisted of carrying Rachel's suitcase upstairs, even though Rachel wanted to carry it herself.

Me, Robbie and Rachel each share a room so it's pretty cramped with three beds. Robbie's bed was up against the window and at the minute,he was sprawled across it, listening to his I-pod,typical. I rolled my eyes at him and sat on my bed which was at the end of Rachel's bed. She was sat on her bed too.

"Arn't they a little old to still be sharing?" mom asked. I sort of agreed with her,if dad had a bigger place,we would have probably got our own rooms,but we were cramped in this bedroom for now.

"Well I better get going" mom said before turning to me and giving me a hug and kiss.

"You look after your sister" she told me.

"I will" I replied. She then went to hug Rachel who had jumped of the bed and into her arms. Mom and dad then went downstairs and I heard mom leave the house. Little did I know that we might have not seen her again. I looked over at Robbie who was still sprawled out across his bed and I turned to Rachel who had got up from her bed and was heading to the door.

"Where you going?" I asked her.

"I'm going to sit outside for abit,you coming?" she asked me.

"I think I might have a sleep first" I told her "I'm still pretty tired."

"Ok" said Rachel who then turned to Robbie "hey Robbie,you want to come outside." He didn't here her.

"I don't think he wants to Rach" I told her "I'll be down later." Rachel gave me a small smile and headed downstairs. Yawning,I streched myself on my bed and fell fast asleep. I woke up about an hour later and saw that Robbie had already left the room. Yawning, I pulled myself up from my bed and headed off downstairs and saw that Rachel had ordered from the health food place again,she was sat in the living room by herself so I thought I'd sit in there with her so I walked in and sat on the couch beside her. She was flicking through the tv channels.

"Hey" I said patting her arm.

"Hi" she replied "how was your nap?"

"It was ok" I replied as I looked around for Dad and Robbie "where's dad and Robbie?" I asked her.

"Dad's upstairs taking a nap" she told me "and Robbie's gone for a drive with Dad's car."

"He is going to be in so much trouble" I told her as I got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked me.

"I'm going to find Robbie" I told her "if he thinks he can take dad's car without permission he's got another thing coming." I crept out the front door and started off down the street to see if I could find my idiot brother. That was when the wind had started to pick up. I pulled the hood on my jacket up over my head and looked up at the sky. That was when I saw that strange looking cloud thing and the weird thing was,the wind seemed to be blowing towards it instead of away. I had forgotten about Robbie at that moment and stared in horror at the weird cloud thing.


	2. The storm

The storm

It was nothing like I'd seen before and I was totally begining to wonder if this was normal and why it was the only dark cloud in the sky when it had been clear since this morning. I fumbled about in my jean's pocket and took out my cellphone. I wanted to get a picture and show it to dad when he got up. However I didn't need to as he was running towards me.

"Katherine" he called as he ran to me "what are you doing out here?"

"I went to look for Robbie" I replied "he took your car."

"I know" dad replied "Rachel told me." I then told him to turn around and that's when he saw that dark cloud thing.

"Was it supposed to be forecast storms or something today?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"I watched the weather this morning, it didn't say anything about a storm." He then grabbed my hand and suggested that we could see better from the backyard so I just ran with him into the backyard where we got upclose with the cloud and I still couldn't get why the wind was blowing towards it. It just wasn't normal.

"Rachel" I heard dad call from the bottom of the porch stairs "wanna see something cool?." A few seconds later,Rachel came running out and stood with me and dad as we watched the wind blow towards the storm. After a few minutes,it stopped but the worst wasn't over yet. Before the three of us could say anything, lightning began flashing down from the sky and I let out a small yelp.

"I want to go inside" Rachel said in a scared voice.

"It's ok" dad reassured but both me and Rachel didn't want to stay outside.

"I want to go inside" Rachel said again.

"So do I" I said "this is really freaky." Dad then said we could wait inside,but he soon ran with us as another bolt of lightning hit the ground.

"It's kinda fun isn't it?" he asked us.

"No" Rachel replied. I gave him a weird look.

"Are you mad, this ain't fun,it's really freaky and I don't want to stay out here." I was caught of guard when another bolt of lightning appeared and the three of us ran back inside the house.

"It hit right behind the house" Rachel screamed as another bolt of lightning came down from the sky. I grabbed my sister's hand and she clung to it tightly.

"It's not going to hit there again" Dad reassured "because lighting doesn't strike twice in the same place." He had spoken to soon when another flash of lightning lit up the kitchen. Me and Rachel shrieked and dived under the table with Dad not far behind. We watched as the lightning continued to hit the ground.

"This isn't normal is it?" I asked dad "there should be thunder too."

"Where's Robbie?" Rachel asked "why won't it stop,why won't the lightning stop?" There were a few more strikes of Lightning before it stopped and none of us spoke for a while until Rachel spoke up first.

"Is it over?" she whispered as she grabbed onto my hand.

"I think so" I replied back. Dad was getting up from under the table and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"You're not going to just leave us here are you?" I asked "the lightning might come back."

"I'm just going to check things out" said Dad "you two girls wait here,I'll be right back" and he left,leaving me and Rachel alone. I slowly climbed out from under the table and looked outside. There was an eerie silence,I couldn't hear any cars going along the motorway,I couldn't hear any kids laughing and running around,it was like the whole world had gone dead.

"Do you think dad will be ok?" Rachel asked as she climbed out from under the table and joined me. I put my arm round her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Rach" I said. She nodded and stared out the window.

"Why has everything gone so quiet?" she asked with a look of fear on her small face "it's really weird Kathy."

"I don't know" I replied "but I'm gonna call dad and ask what's happening." I got out my cell phone and went to dial Dad's number,but my phone was switched off. I could have sworn I had it on before the lightning.

"What's the matter Kathy?" Rachel asked me in a trembling voice.

"It's my cell phone" I told her "it's gone dead."


End file.
